Wedding Dress- An ITACEST Songfic
by lalalalalalol2
Summary: Lovino was preparing for a GREAT day. This was Feliciano's GREATEST day. ITACEST AU Oneshot. A SongFic inspired by Wedding Dress- Taeyang.


[A/N: Hello guys! ^_^ I wrote a SONGFIC! (Song + Fanfic) Well, I knew this song very long ago but now I thought of it, why the hell did not I wrote a fanfic about this awesome song?! Oh well, here it is!

I n this story, they are still brothers, and … yeah… xD HAHA! NO MORE WORDS ARE COMING OUT OF MY MIND! Why oh why?! *freaking out*

*calms down* you can Watch the Video before reading for a better imagination .It is called Wedding Dress by Taeyang.

Lovi is the singer in the MV, Feli is the lady, and Ludwig is the other chara. Oh well…

Enjoy! :D ]

* * *

Lovino sits in the chair and had his head resting on the piano. He had been sitting in there since yesterday.

Yesterday, he heard Yong Soo play a certain Korean Song. He liked the tone so he asked what the lyrics meant. Yong Soo said that it is about a man who did not have the girl he loves. When he went home, he sat on the seat and made a piano cover of the song. He then found out that he slept in there when he woke up this morning.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked to the music sheet that in his front and then examined it for a while. Before he play the piano, a quick flashback came to his mind.

"Hey Fratello, how 'bout this cake? It looks so yummy! And this too! It's so hard to choose!"Feliciano beamed happily to his older brother.

"Whatever you pick in there will look and taste good because everything in there tastes and looks good." Lovino said nonchalantly.

Feliciano just pouted and then smiled warmly at his brother. "I just wanted the best for the wedding."

Lovino's eyes soften at his brother's words and hugged him tight. His brother hugged back and snuggled to him. He just wanted that to last forever.

He shook his head and then took a deep breath. He then smoothly played the piano. It sounded magnificent but somehow, it has a melancholic tone with it. He finished the piece and then with a contented sigh, he stood up. He stared at the music sheet for seconds until he felt warm tears trickling from his cheeks. He wiped his tears then said:

"This is his greatest day, my greatest day."

He took a bath, wore a bath robe, and then afterwards went to the kitchen to eat some pasta. He went upstairs and got dressed. He combed his hair, sprayed on perfume and put a red rose on his breast pocket. But as he looked on it, he has a feeling that it ain't suit his sweet fratello. So he changed it with a Felicia Daisy. He didn't care even it looked ridiculous. He just wants his look to be the best for his younger brother's eyes since it's his day.

He grabbed the music sheet before he left the house. He drove his Black Maserati and headed to the church. While driving on the streets, a flashback came to his mind again.

* * *

_"Fratellone! Drive faster! Let the streets guide you!" His younger brother said on the passenger's seat. _

_"Che cazzo Feliciano! Shut your damn mouth up and just sit in there. I don't over speed like you do." Lovino scoffed at his brother. His fratellino just pouted then giggled at him. He smirked at his brother and sighed contentedly, happy that he makes his brother happy._

* * *

He arrived at the church and saw that many people are there already. "Ha, I see that these stupidos are more excited than us." He said to himself as he saw Alfred and the others running to him.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Congratulations to you!" Alfred said while waving and running.

The others just calmly walked and then put a hand in Lovino's shoulder.

"Félicitations. I bet this is one of your most beautiful days mon cher." Francis said.

"Omedetou gozaimasu Lovino-san." Kiku smiled at Lovino.

All the others congratulated him as he walked through. He stopped as he glanced at Arthur who was leaning on the tree and hiding on its shade.

"What the fuck are you doing in there? Shouldn't you be with the others and babbling something nonsense? Why are you so gloomy? Everyone is happy today why you shouldn't?" Lovino said at the british man.

Arthur's eyes were just fixed at Lovino. He was glaring at Lovino which made the other irritated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you glaring at me cagna?!"

Arthur stared him for a moment then stood straight. "Firstly, I would like to greet you. Congratulations. But, I can say, you really act good."

"What do you mean? Can't you get this straight?" Lovino said irritatingly.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what's wrong. You told me that I should be "babbling nonsense" but it seems you're the one who babbles nonsense. Like telling me that everyone is happy, are you happy right now?" The british man said seriously.

"O-of course I am! My brother is very happy right now. I've dreamt of this so long. This is my dream, our dream!"

"Hmph. Maybe this is his dream. Bet he was truly happy and contented. How about you? You will soon be in a different type of relationship. Will you last it?"

A long pause between the two. Lovino looked down to his feet then looked up to the sky before he looked at Arthur's face. He smiled bitterly as he said:

"His happiness is my happiness as well. I'm ready to face all the consequences and I'm ready to get hurt just to keep him happy."

Arthur just gave him a look of pity while the other smiled bitterly then walked past him. Lovino went to a room in the church where his fratellino stays. He saw his younger brother sitting on the sofa. He was wearing a champagne-colored wedding dress. It has ruffles and was decorated with beads. He was holding a bouquet of red roses with a gold ribbon. Lovino just smiled to himself seeing how beautiful and happy his brother was. Feliciano then noticed Lovino leaning on the wall.

"Ciao Fratello!~ You arrived at last!" Feliciano said as he run to his fratellone.

"Don't run so fast bastard! You're wearing high heels remember?" Lovino smirked at his brother.

"I've been waiting for you fratello! Wow you look so cool ve~!"

"You look so beautiful mio fratello." Lovino smiled warmly at his blushing brother. Seconds after, a tall man with a muscular body came into their scene. It was Ludwig Beilschimdt, the groom of his brother.

"Danke for coming Lovino." Ludwig said with a small smile.

"Welcome and Congratulazioni to you. Take good care of my fratello or I'll rip your guts out."

"I will." Ludwig said at a smirking Lovino. Feliciano just giggled at the two then said:

"You two will never change no? Ve~ Let's head to the isle now. I hear Elizaveta calling us."

Feliciano went to the entrance of the church waiting for the ceremony to start, Ludwig proceeded to the altar and Lovino went to the grand piano at the side of the altar. He will be the pianist for his brother's wedding. His most important person's wedding—his love's wedding.

It hurts him so much to see his beloved to marry someone else—not him; to see his most important person be happy with someone else, to live with someone else, to grow old with someone else. For him to see that his love is getting married with someone else not knowing what he felt about him. His fratellino was clueless about his feelings.

He positioned his music sheet and sat at the cushioned seat. He played the piano as the ceremony started. His younger brother was now walking in the isle with his godfather Roderich. They parted when Ludwig kindly took Feliciano's arm. The two then faced the priest.

Lovino just plays the piano while the two were getting married. He bitterly plays it and then sang with it when he couldn't hold back his feelings.

_"noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun_  
_geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo_  
_oneuri oji ankireul_  
_geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde_

_nega ibeun wedingdeureseu"_

The two surprisingly looked at Lovino. They were confused because it is rare that Lovino would speak a different language. Feliciano just giggled at it and thought it sounded good while Ludwig stared at him for a while. Lovino just plays the piano while thinking to himself: "If I hadn't been so dumb, If only I became strong… this won't happen. I-I can be his… We can be…"

The ceremony was finally finished. The newlywed couple was heading out of the church and the people were giving way and throwing flower petals at them. Lovino just looks at his brother. He can see that he is very happy.

* * *

_"Fratellone! Drive faster! Let the streets guide you!" His younger brother said on the passenger's seat. _

_"Che cazzo Feliciano! Shut your damn mouth up and just sit in there. I don't over speed like you do." Lovino scoffed at his brother. His fratellino just pouted then giggled at him. He smirked at his brother and sighed contentedly, happy that he makes his brother happy. _

_"Don't be so noisy Feliciano Vargas. Just listen to your brother." The man at the back seat said._

_"Ve~ You're rude Luddy!" Feliciano pouted at Ludwig who was sitting in the back._

_"Zhat's a joke. I'm just kidding." Ludwig smiled at Feliciano which made Feli blush. Lovino just groaned and ignored it._

* * *

_Lovino and Feliciano were playing video games and Feliciano was losing._

_"Ha! I beat you again bastard!"_

_"W-Wah! I suck at these fratellone! It's not fair!"_

_"What is that? A war-game? Let me help you."_

_"Really?! Grazie vee~"_

_A tall blond man with sky blue eyes leaned down on Feliciano as he helped Feliciano to win the game. And with Ludwig's instructions and plan, Feli won the game._

_"Yaaaay! You're the best Luddy!"_

_Feliciano gave Ludwig a kiss on the cheek and then giggled. The German blushed furiously while Lovino felt a twinge on the heart. He just felt so jealous. He wanted Feli to kiss him also but he is to stubborn to admit it. He was ashamed, embarrassed and afraid to admit that he needs his fratello._

* * *

They arrived at the reception and then the newly-wed couple arrived afterwards. They were having fun with their friends and guests. They ate, sliced the cake, had some games, and gave giveaways. While everyone is enjoying the scene, Lovino just stands in a corner. He leans on the wall, enjoying the dark side of the large room. Suddenly, a man went beside him.

"Pardon me but, I thought you said earlier that you were happy?" The man named Arthur spoke.

"You really notice my real mood don't you?" Lovino said with a dry laugh.

"As they say, same kind thinks alike. You're stubborn, so am I. I know what you feel Lovino, and I just don't want to show it—just like you."

"Hmph. I see, if that's the case… I really regret that I became stupid… that I became weak—a coward. If only I accepted my feelings and became honest with myself, maybe… We can be together… I was just afraid that he will not accept me and become disgusted with me. If I only became strong, maybe I can change this situation. But…"

"But?"

"But as long as he is happy, I am happy. His happiness is my happiness as well. I'm only willing to take all this dread feeling if his happiness is on the line. I'm very happy for him."

Arthur sighed and gave a pitiful smile to Lovino and he smiled back. He somehow felt comfortable in their conversation.

"Aren't you going to say something to your fratello before he moves away from you?—before the moment you completely lost chance to say your brother your true feelings?" Arthur said.

"Si. That's what I'm gonna do bastard." Lovino just pitifully laughed at himself and feeling very awful, he walked to his brother.

* * *

_"F-Feliciano Vargas! C-come with me f-for a while!" Lovino stuttered as he drag his younger brother forcefully toward the back part of the restaurant._

_"V-ve! W-what's wrong fratello? I-it hurts—your grip!" Feliciano cried out on fear and slight pain._

_"S-shut up will you bastard!" The older Italian searched his pocket to find the object he's been looking for. When he found it, he took deep breaths before speaking. _

_"D-Damn it. I-I… Nevermind!"_

_"B-But fratello…" _

_"Merda! I said nevermind!" Lovino crossed his arms and pouted while he was holding the engagement ring he wanted to give his brother. He worked so hard to buy the finest ring yet he cannot give it to him. How ironic! And now he was blushing hard, much redder than the reddest tomato and he felt his skin and face burn like scorching coals. He again took a deep breath before deciding to speak again._

_"Feli I—'' _

_He was interrupted by Ludwig who was panting obviously from running._

_"Luddy? What happened? Why are you panting?" Feli asked._

_"Well… I'm looking and searching … for you everywhere." Ludwig said between pants. _

_"V-ve~? Why?"_

_"B-because I…" Ludwig gulped before he spoke again. "I maybe strict and not nice to you but… Feliciano Vargas, I want you to m-marry me!" _

_Feliciano jumped out of happiness as he giggled. He hugged Ludwig and said "yes" over and over again. They kissed each other and then Feli glanced at his brother and smiled to him. Lovino on the other side was disappointed and hurt. He was still gripping the ring that he was supposed to give to his brother. **He was so close… too damn close…**_

* * *

Lovino balled his fist as he walked to his fratello. He gently hold his hand and directed him outside, to the moon and stars. Feliciano, who was confused, asked his brother.

"Fratello? Is there something wrong?"

"Feli, listen to me… I… maybe I did not had a chance to tell you this one thing but, really from the deepest part of my heart, I truly love you. Ti amo."

"T-ti amo? A-as in brother to younger brother no~?"

"No. Ti Amo. Ti Voglio Bene. Sei tutto per me. Ho bisogno di te. Voglio sempre essere con te, con te voglio invecchiare, con te voglio passare la mia vita… Io sono tuo… But unfortunately, you are not mine."

Feliciano was shocked by the words of his fratellone. He felt a mixture of feelings. He was anxious, confused, flattered, and shocked. He cannot breathe like he was drowning on water. He felt his heart ache. He has warm, salty tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Don't cry bastard. This is your day! You should be happy. I am sad and hurt and ashamed and I hate myself right now but I try to be happy for you! So please, per favore mio fratellino… Smile no?" Lovino smiled at his brother. He was trying to hide his tears but failed—tears were streaming down on his cheeks.

"I don't have the strength to say it to you until now but… I loved you since we were little. I ignored it but as we grow up, it felt special. I'm just too coward." He wiped off his tears then again spoke. "Haa~ Guess I'll just give you two best wishes. I don't know if when we'll be able to meet again. Ya know, I need to mend myself first! Ciao Feliciano Vargas and live a long and happy life…" He kissed Feli on the forehead then waved goodbye. Feli was dumbfounded and was crying uncontrollably when his fratellone left him.

On the way out of the mansion, Lovino opened his balled fists and looked at the ring. He was thinking: "Hmph. Until now, I still cannot give him this? How pathectic am I really." He threw the ring at the ground then drove his car away.

* * *

**_Five Years Later_**

Lovino was living in a rest house very far from his past residence. He lived on an island and was running a mini-restaurant. Antonio bought that rest house for him and he also promised that he will not tell anybody that he knows where Lovi lived. Lovino was glad that Antonio supports him and that the world doesn't know his whereabouts but, he also misses them—especially his brother. He always wonders what his brother does now. Well, that's none of his business.

A minute later after, Antonio arrives with a letter.

"Lovinito~! A letter was named after you! I wonder who could it be? There is no name of the sender in there."

"Damn you bastard! Maybe from a stalker or something bullshit."

"St-stalker?! Oh no, no one will stalk my Lovi!"

"And since when I became yours?! Dream on jerk! Get the fuck out of my eye sight or I'll kick you in the ass!"

"Si~ Si~! See you!"

"Damn shitty Spaniard. What is this fucking letter all about?"

He opened the letter then saw a picture. It was Feliciano in a garden of tomatoes. He was wearing an oversized powder blue T-shirt with a flag of Italy in the center on the top and light brown shorts at the bottom. He was wearing a straw hat with a Felicia Daisy on the head. He was holding his hat with his left hand and a tomato on his right hand.

Lovino scanned the picture. He really loved his brother even up to present. He was looking at his smile and eyes when he suddenly saw his hand. He was wearing the ring that he bought for him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He then read the letter inside.

"Dear Lovino,

This is my picture at a tomato garden! It is so nice in here. Sorry if it took long before I send you some pictures. I was afraid that you were still sad about that. But I truly thank you for that day. I really appreciate your confession, though I felt guilty about it. I've been so dumb all this time not knowing how hard must it had been for you to keep your feelings. I felt bad because I cannot return your feelings anymore so I decided to catch up on you. I saw you throw something shiny on the ground then drove away. I searched the grounds for that thing and I saw this ring… I really wanted this and you bought it for me. But I had responsibilities as a partner to Ludwig now so I cannot return your feelings fully because that would be cheating ve~ but… Thank you really… And I just have realized that I love you. This love is different from my feelings to Ludwig. This feeling I have for you is more affectionate and real—has more importance and weight. Not as a brother nor a friend, nor a family nor just a guilty person. Ti voglio bene, from the bottom of my heart.

Until we meet again,

Feliciano Vargas"

Lovino smiled to himself then kept the letter and picture to his bag. He shouted at the Spaniard who was waiting outside:

"Hey you damn idiot! Pack our shitty things up and we will go to my bastard of a brother, Feli."


End file.
